Supernatural Sisters
by bailfire
Summary: A twist on the Supernatural show. Join Deana and Samantha Winchester on their adventures.
1. Chapter 1

"Come on Deana, say goodnight to your sister."

The little girl bounced over to the crib and bent over to kiss her sister.

"goodnight Samantha." she whispered.

Merrin Winchester smiled at his daughter as he leaned over to kiss samantha."goodnight baby girl."

"you ready for bed Deana?" Merrin looked up to see his wife ,jane, standing in the doorway to Samantha's nursery.

"yes momma." Deana replied, as her mom picked her up.

"say goodnight to daddy."Jane told her.

Merrin kissed his daughters forhead."night Deana."

"night daddy."

Merrin left the room followed by his wife and daughter.

"goodnight sammy."jane said before turning out the lights and closing the door.

Whaaa! Whaaaaa!

Merrin opened his eyes as the sound of samantha's cry's came from the baby moniter.

turning on the lamp, Merrin turned, looking for his wife.

"Jane?"

sighing Merrin pulled hisself out of bed. heading to samantha's room.

as he got there he opened the door to see the shadowy figure of a woman.

"Jane, you got her?

Jane turned her head slightly, then put a finger to her lips. "shhh."

"Alright." turning away he headed back to bed. As he was walking down the hall he noticed a light flickering.

Walking up to it, he tapped it. then he heard a sound coming from downstairs.

Tiptoeing down the stairs' Merrin peered around the railing to see Jane asleep in a chair with the tv on.

Terror flooded over Merrin as he went tearing up the stairs. flinging the door open he saw that the woman was gone.

Jane woke up with a start as she heard her husband shout. running up the stairs, she ran into samantha's room.

"Merrin?"

walking up to Samantha's crib, she smiled at the baby who had woken.

"hey sammy,"you okay?"

Jane was about to go to bed when she saw something drip onto sammy's pillow.

reaching out to see what it was, more dripped onto her hand.

rubbing her fingers together, she it was red. Jane looked up.

oh my God! Merrin!

Merrin was stuck on the ceiling with a gash in his abdomen.

then the ceiling burst into flames.

Jane was frozen with fear, then samantha's crying broke her trance.

grabbing the crying baby, Jane ran from the room

"mommy!" Deana came running from her room.

"take your sister outside!"Jane commanded, placing the baby in her four year olds arms. "as fast as you can, now Deana go!"

Jane turned back to the room.

"Merrin!"

by now the whole room was aflame.

relizing it was to late to save him, Jane ran outside, grabbed her children and ran farther from the house just as flames exploded from the window.

Jane could hear the wailing of the fire trucks down the road. but she knew it was to late to save Merrin. holding her children close Jane watched the burning remain of her home.

20 years later.

"Samantha, get a move on, we where supose to be there like fifteen minutes ago."

"Samantha! you coming or what?"

Samantha poked her head out of her room peering at her boyfriend, jessie.

"do i have to?" she whined.

"yes, it'll be fun," he replied. "and where's your costume?

Samantha shook her head. "you know how i feel about halloween."

At the party Jessie raised his glass.

"so heres to Samantha and her amazing test victory."

"really, its not that big of a deal."Samantha murmered.

"she acts all humble, but she scored a 174."

Their friend nate almost choked on his drink.

"is that good?"

"its very good."Jessie laughed.

"so there you go, your the first pick,"Nick said."you could pick any law school you want!"

"actually i got an interview here, on monday."Samantha replied." if it goes okay i think i got a shot at a full ride next year."

"Hey, "Jessie said."its gonna go great."

"it better."

"how does it feel to be the golden girl of your family?"Nick asked.

"um, they don't know."Samantha replied.

"Well i'd be gloating! why not?"

"Cause we're not exactly the brady bunch."She laughed.

"whatever, "Nick said." more shots?"

"No!" Jessie and Samantha yelled. but he had already left.

"seriously though,"Jessie told Samantha."I'm proud of you. your gonna nock em dead on monday, and your gonna get that full ride. I know it."

Samantha smiled."what would i do without you?"

"crash and burn."Jessie replied with a smirk, as he leaned over to kiss her.

"No, Jessie. No!

Samantha's eyes flew open and she sat up quickly.

"Jessie? Samantha said, then saw him still asleep beside her.

sighing in relief, Samantha lay back down, but then sat up again when thought she heard floorboards squeaking. Samantha listened for a moment before shaking her head.

"I must be going crazy."she thought.

then she heard it again. carefully slipping out of bed, Samantha tiptoed to the door. quietly pulling it open, she peered down the hall.

seeing nothing, Samantha crept down the hall. passing the kitchen, Samantha saw a shadowy figure of a woman heading toward the living room.

taking a side door, Samantha entered the living room. then hid in a corner.

when the figure passed her she leaped out at her, wrapping her arm around the womans neck. the woman struggled, then flipped Samantha over, pinning her to the coffe table.

"Whoa, easy tiger."the woman said as a streak of moonlight from the window hit her face.

"Deana?"Samantha exclaimed."you scared the crap out of me!"

"thats cause your out of practice."she replied with a smirk.

Samantha replied by kneeing her sister in the stomache, then flipping her over. pinning her to the floor.

"or not,"Deana laughed, then gave her a shove."Get off me.

Samantha sat up, then held out her hand pulling Deana up.

"What are you doing here?"Samantha asked.

"well I was looking for a beer."Deana replied.

"Sam?"

the lights came on and Jessie was standing there looking alarmed.

"Uh Jessie, hi, Deana this is my boyfreind, Jessie. Jessie, this is Deana.

"oh you mean your sister Deana?"Jessie exclaimed.

"nice boxers."Deana said, giving him a flirty smile.

"yea, just let me go get somthing on."Jessie replied.

"NO, Its fine, seriously."Deana said. "anyway" gestureing to Samantha, she added."I need to borrow her for a moment, talk about some private family matters.

"no."Samantha said, walking over to Jessie."whatever you wanna say, say it in front of him."

"Very well,"Deana sighed."Mom went on a hunting trip. and she hasn't been home in a few days.

Samantha looked at her sister for a moment, before turning to Jessie.

"Jessie, Excuse us.

Jessie nodded. then Samantha followed her sister out the door.

"You know you can't just break in, in the middle of the night, expecting me to hit the road with you."Samantha said.

"Your not hearing me Samantha, "Deana said."Mom hasn't been back in a while."

"So what?"Samantha replied."remember the poltergiest in anver? or the devils gates in Clifton, she was missing then to. She's always missing, and she's always fine.

"not for this long."Deana said."now are you gonna come with me or not?"

"I'm not."Samantha replied.

"why not?"

Samantha looked at her sister."I swore I was done hunting Deana, for good."

"come on, it wasnt easy, but it wasn't that bad."Deana said.

"yea? when i told mom I was afraid of the thing in my closet, she gave me a shotgun.

"well what was she supose to do?"Dean asked.

"I was nine!" Samantha replied."she was supose to say, Don't be afraid of the dark."

"don't be afraid of the dark? are you kidding me!"Deana exclaimed."of course you should be afraid of the dark, you know whats out there."

"yea, I do. but still the way we grew up after dad was killed, and dads obsession to find the thing that killed him."Samantha said."but we still haven't found the damn thing, so we kill anything we can find."

"And save a lot of lives doing it."Deana replied.

Samantha shook her head. "you think dad would have wanted this for us?"

Deana didn't answer, and swung open the door, and walked over to the car.

"the weapon training, the melting silver into bullets."Samantha continued. "man Deana, we where raised like warriors."

"So what are you gonna do?"Deana asked."just live some normal, apple pie life?"

"No, not normal. safe."Samantha replied.

"And thats why you ran away."Deana said.

"I was just going to college."Samantha said."it was mom who said if I was gonna go, I should stay gone. and thats what I'm doing."

"Yea but Moms in real trouble right now,I can feel it. if she's not dead already."Deana pressed. "I can't do this alone."

"Yes you can."Samantha replied.

"Yea, but I don't want to."Deana said quietly.

"What was she hunting?"Samantha asked.

Deana walked over to the trunk, and opened it, lifting the bottem to reveil an asortment of weapons.

"Alright, where the hell did I put that thing. "Deana said.

"So when mom left, why didn't you go with her?"Samantha asked.

"I was working my own gig, this voodu thing down in New Orleans."Deana said, still rumaging through the trunk.

"Wait, mom let you go on a hunting trip by yourself?"Samantha asked in suprise.

"I'm 26 girl."Deana replied, looking offended."Ah, here we go. so dad was checking out this disappearence right outside Jericho, California. about a month ago, this guy. they found his car but he had vanished, completely MIA."

"So maybe he was kidnapped."Samantha sugested.

"Yea, well. heres another one in April. another one in December 04, 03, 98, 92, ten of them over the past 20 years."Deana explained."All men, all in the same five mile strech of road. it started happening more and more, so Mom went to check it out. that was a week ago, haven't heard from her since, wich is bad enough, then I get this voicemail yesterday."

Deana played the message, and Samantha could hear cracks of their moms voice over a bunch of static.

"Deana,"their mom said." Something bad is starting to happen, I think it...I need you to..whats going on...be careful Deana..were all in danger..

"You know theres evp on that."Samantha stated.

"Not bad Sammy."Deana smiled."kinda like riding a bike isn't it? I slowed the message down, ran it through a gold wave, took out the hiss. and this is what I got."

"I can never go home."A woman voice wispered.

Deana stood up, closed the trunk and turned around.

"you know in almost two years I've never bothered you, never asked for anything."She said.

Samantha sighed. "Alright, I'll go. I'll help you find her. but I have to be back first thing monday."

"Whats first thing Monday?"Deana asked.

"I have an interview."Samantha answered.

"What, a job interview? skip it."Deana said.

"Its a law school interview, and its my whole future on a plate."Samantha replied.

"Law school?"

"So we got a deal or not?"

Deana nodded.

"I'll be back, wait here."Samantha said, going back inside.

meanwhile, elsewhere a teen boy was driving home while on the phone.

"Amy, I can't come over tonight."

"cause I have work in the morning, thats why."

"If I miss it, my dads gonna have my ass."

Suddenly the boy saw a woman in a long white dress standing on the side of the road.

"Uh, Amy. let me call you back"He said.

Hanging up the phone than stoping the car, he rolled down the window.

standing there was the a stunningly beautiful woman, with long black hair, and creamy skin. she was dressed in a long, white, tattered gown.

"Car trouble?"He asked.

the woman turned to him and replied in a dreamy voice.

"Take me home."

"Sure, get in."He replied opening the door.

"So, He asked awkwardly."Come from a holloween party?"

The woman didn't reply, and just stared out the window.

"You know, woman like you shouldn't be out here alone

The woman turned to him.

"I'm with you."She replied, with her face only inches from his own.

"Come home with me?"She asked.

"Um, hell yea."He exclaimed, turning on the car and driving into the night.

Following her instructions, he arrived at an old abandoned house, that looked like it was about to fall down.

"Come on,"He scoffed."You don't live here."

"I can never go home."She replied.

"What?"He asked, peering at the house."What are you talking about? nobody even lives here. where do you live?"

He turned back to the woman and to his shock, she was gone.

Getting out of the car, he said loudly."That was good. Jokes over ok? You want me to leave?"

still no reply, he walked toward the house.

"Hello?"

He peered in a hole in the door. suddenly a bat flew out at his face.

"Auhh!"He shouted.

Turning around he jumped in his car and gunned it down the driveway.

He breathed a sigh of relief when he hit the road. then saw the woman staring at him from the back seat.

"Auhhhh!"

At a gas station, Samantha was ruffling through Deana's casette tapes, waiting for her to get back from paying for the gas.

"Breakfast?"

Samantha looked up to see her sister standing there with bags of chips and sodas.

"No thanks."She scoffed."So how did you buy that? you and mom still running credit card scams?"

"Yea well, hunting ain't exactly a pro-ball career."She replied."Besides, all we do is apply. isn't our fault they send us the cards."

"Yea?"Samantha laughed."And what names did you write on the application forms this time?"

"Uh... Berta afromion. and her daughter heliose. scored two cards out of the deal."

"Sound about right."Samantha laughed."I swear, you got to update your cassette tape collection."

"Why?"Deana asked.

"Well for one. their cassette tapes, and two, black sabbath? motorhead? Metallica? It's the greatest hits of mullet rock."She mocked.

"House rules Sammy,"Deana said, taking the Metallica tape out of the box."Driver picks the music, shotgun shuts her cake-hole."

"You know, Sammy is the chubby 12 year old. It's Samantha."

"SORRY, CAN'T HEAR YOU!"Deana shouted above the music."MUSIC'S TO LOUD."

"Alright, Samantha said a while later."Theirs noone matching dad at the hospital or morgue. So thats somthing I guess."

"Check it out."Deana said, pointing ahead of them.

On a bridge in front of them there was a large group of cop cars.

Stopping the car. Deana reached into the glove box, pulling out a small wooden box. opening it, She pulled out a badge.

"Lets go."She said, geting out of the car.

Samantha sighed, than followed her sister out.

Aproaching the scene, all they could see was a car. Listening, they could hear the cops talking.

"No sign of struggle."One said."No footprints, fingerprints, spotless."

Samantha and Deana walked up to the car.

"So this kid, Troy. "Another asked."He's dating your daughter isn't he?"

"Yea."The first cop replied.

"You fella's had another one just like this last month didn't you?"Deana interupted.

"Who are you?"The cop asked.

"Federal marshalls."Deana replied, holding up her badge.

"You two are a little younge for Marshals."The cop asked.

"Thanks, thats awfully kind of you."Deana replied, flashing him a flirty smile."You did have another one just like it, correct?"She added.

"Yea, thats right. just a mile up the road."The cop replied."There's been others before that.

"So this boy, You knew him?"Samantha asked.

The cop nodded. "Town like this, everybody knows everybody."

"Any connection between the victims?"Deana asked."Besides that their all men?"

"No, not so far as we can tell."The cop said.

"So whats the theroy?"Samantha asked.

"Honestly, we don't know. serial murder, kidnapping ring."

"Well thats exactly the kind of crack police work i'd expect out of you guys."Deana replied.

Samantha stomped on Deana's foot.

"Thank you for your time."Samantha said.

When they got far enough from the cops, Deana smacked Samantha over the head.

"Ow! What was that for?"Samantha exclaimed.

"Why'd you have to stomp on my foot?"Deana asked.

"Why do you have to talk to police like that?"

"Come on!"

Deana stopped in front of Samantha.

"They don't really know whats going on. We're all alone on this. I mean, if we're gona find dad, we have to get to the bottem of this ourselves."

Samantha cleared her throat, nodding her head behind Deana. Deana turned around to see a couple FBI.

"Can we help you girls?"One of them said.

"NO sir, we were just leaving."Deana replied.

When they arrived in town, they got out of the car to take a look around.

"I'll bet you thats her."Deana said, pointing to a girl hanging up posters of the missing boy.

"You Amy?"Deana asked.

"Yea."The girl replied.

"Troy told us about you. we're his aunts, I'm Deana and this is Sammy."

"Troy never mentioned you to me."The girl said.

"Well thats Troy I guess."Deana replied."We're not around much, we're up in Modesto."

"So we're looking for him too."Samantha interupted."and we're kind of asking around. you mind if we ask you a couple questions?"

The girl nodded, gesturing to a diner behind them.

"I was on the phone with Troy,"Amy said, once they were seated."He was driving home. he said he would call me right back, but he never did."

"He didn't say anything strange, or out of the ordinary?"Samantha asked.

"No, nothing I can remember."Amy said.

"Heres the deal ladies,"Deana said to Amy and her friend who had joined them."The way Troy disapeared, somthings not right. so if you've heard anything..."

The girls exchanged looks.

"What is it?"Deana asked.

"Well its just, with all these guys going missing, peaple talk."Amy's friend said.

"What do they talk about?"Samantha and Deana asked eagerly.

"Its kina this local legend, "She said."This one girl she got murdered out on Centenial, Like decades ago."

Deana gave Samantha a pointed look.

"Well,"The girl continued."Suposedly shes still out there. She hitch-hikes, and whoever picks her up. Well they, disapear forever."

"Well thank you for your time."Deana said standing up.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys. So I'm sorry about the crappy ending last time. I was going to make my story so that every episode on supernatural is a chapter on my story. I think I'm still gonna do that, I just didn't for this and the last chapter.

So I hope you enjoy my story:)

* * *

At the library, Deana got on the computer and started searching for the suposed hitchhiker.

"No result for female murder hitchhiker."Deana told Samantha.

She deleted hitchhiker and added Centennial highway, still getting zero results.

"Let me try."Samantha said, reaching for the keyboard.

"I got it."Deana snapped,"smacking Samantha's hand away.

Samantha shoved Deana's chair away.

"Samantha!"Deana yelled.

Samantha ignored her, as she got on the computer.

"Your such a control freak."Deana muttered.

"So angry spirits are born of violent death right?"

"Yea."Deana answered.

"Well,"Samantha said."maybe its not murder."

She deleted murder, and typed in suicide. one result showed up.

"This was 1981,"Smantha said, reading the article."Constance Welch, 24 years old, jumps off Sylvania bridge, drowning in the river.

"Say why she did it?"

"Yea, an hour before she dies, she calls 911. her two little kids are in the bathtub, she leaves them alone for a minute, comes back. they aren't breathing. they both die."

"Hmm."Deana mumered.

"Our babies where gone, and Constance just couldn't bear it, Says husband, Joseph Welch."

"That bridge look familiar to you?"Deana asked, pointing to the picture.

"Samantha nodded.

"Lets go."Deana said.

"So this is where Constance took the swan dive."Deana said when they arrived at the bridge.

"So you think mom would have been here?"Samantha asked.

"Well, He's chasing the same story, and we're chasing her."

"So now what?"Samantha asked.

"Now we keep digging till we find her. might take a while."

"Deana, I told you, I have to get back by mon..

"Monday, I know."Deana interupted."Right, the interview."

"Yea."

"Yea, I forgot."Deana said."Your really serious about this aren't you? You think your just gonna become some lawyer, marry your man?"

"Maybe, Why not?"Smantha replied."

"Does Jessie know the truth about you, does he know about the things you've done?"Deana asked.

"No, and he's not ever going to know."

"Well thats healthy."Deana replied sarcasticly."You can pretend all you want Sammy, but sooner or later your gonna have to face up to who you really are."

"Who's that?"Samantha asked.

"One of us."Deana replied.

"No, I'm not like you. this is not going to be my life."

"You have a responsibility."Deana said.

"To what? Mom and her crusade. if it weren't for pictures, I wouldn't even know what dad looked like. And what differance does it make, even if we find the thing that killed him. Dads gone, and he isn't coming back."

Deana grabbed Samantha by the front of her shirt, pinning her to the side of the bridge.

"Don't talk about him like that."Deana hissed.

She let go of Samantha and turned around.

"Sammy."

Samantha turned to see Deana looking at a ghostly figure of a woman standing on the edge of the bridge. she looked at them for a second, the fell off the bridge, into the river.

"Whered she go?"Samantha asked racing over.

"I don't know."Deana replied.

Then they heard the engine of the impala turn on.

"What the...

"Who's driving your car?"Samantha asked.

Deana replied by pulling the keys out of her pocket.

the car then started racing toward them, tires squealing.

"Come on Deana go! go!"Samantha yelled as they took off running down the bridge, the car right behind them.

just as it just about hit them, Deana grabbed Samantha's arm, pulling her with as she jumped off the bridge, Samantha managed to hold on to a bar on the bridge, but Deana fell in the river.

Climbing to safety, Samantha peered into the river.

"Deana!"

"What?"Dean yelled back, crawling sokeing wet from the water.

"Are you alright?"Samantha asked.

"I'm super."Deana said, collapsing on the ground.

Samantha laughed, relieved Deana was alright.

They met back on the bridge by the car.

"Car alright?"Samantha asked, watching Deana check under the hood.

"Yea, seems alright now. that Constance chick, what a bitch!"Dean yelled into the night.

"Well, she doesn't want us digging around. thats for sure."Samantha said."So where does the trail go from here genius?"

Deana shrugged.

"You smell like a toilet."Samantha said wrinkling her nose.

The girls found a motel nearby.

"You guys having a reunion or something?"The man at the desk asked, looking at Deana's credit card, that said Alice Aframian.

"What do you mean?"Deana asked.

"That other lady, Bertha Aframian bought out a room for the whole month."He replied.

Deana shot Samantha a look.

"Wich room was that?"Samantha asked.

The man told them the room number, then the girls headed for the room.

Reaching the door, Samantha pulled out a few bobby pins, and picked the lock on the door. Hearing the click, Samantha pushed the door open and walked in, Deana right behind her.

Samantha stopped when she saw the room. Deana crashed into her, then froze when she to, saw the room.

Pinned all over the room where pictures and newspaper articles.

Deana and Samantha started looking around, Deana turned on a lamp and saw a burger on the side table. sniffing it, she wrinkled her nose.

"Looks like mom hasn't been here in a few days."Deana said.

She turned around to see Samantha kneeling down, running her hand through a circle of salt around a chair.

Getting up, Samantha looked around.

"Salt, catseye shells. She was worried. trying to keep something from coming in."Samantha said.

Deana walked over to a group of newspaper articles on the wall.

"Cenntenial highway victims,"Deana replied.I don't get it. I mean, different men, different jobs, age, ethenicities. theres always a connection right? what do these guys have in commen?"

"Mom figured it out."

Deana turned around to see Samantha standing by a different bunch of papers pinned to the wall.

"What do you mean?"Deana asked.

"He found the same article we did."Samantha repled."Constance Welch, she's a woman in white."

Deana turned to the wall with the victims on.

"You sly dogs."Deana adressed the pictures."So if were dealing with a woman in white, Mom would have found the corps and destroyed it."

"She might have another weakness."Samantha replied.

"No, Mom would want to make sure. She'd dig her up and burn her."Deana said."does it say where she's burried?"

"No, not that I can tell."Samantha replied."If I were Mom though, I would go ask her husband. if he's still alive."

"Alright, why don't you go find an address. I'm gonna go get cleaned up."Deana said.

"Hey Deana."Samantha said."What I said earlier about mom and dad, I'm sorry."

Deana held up her hand.

"No chickflick moments."She commanded.

"Alright, Jerk."Samantha said.

"Bitch."Deana replied, turning to the bathroom.

Samantha tried calling Jessie, but it went to voicemail.

"Hey, I'm going down the road to get something to eat, you want anything?"Deana asked, coming out of the bathroom.

"No."Samantha replied.

"You sure? aframians buying."She said, holding up the credit card.

"No, I'm good."Samantha laughed.

A few minutes after Deana left, Samantha's phone rang.

"What?"Samantha asked.

"Five-o, take off."Deana repled.

"What about you?"Samantha asked.

"Don't worry about me, just go."Deana replied.

Hanging up the phone, Deana turned to the officers that walked up to her.

"Problem officers?"Deana asked innocently.

"Where's your partner?"One asked.

"Partner?"Dena replied, faking confusion.

"Check the house."The officer told the other one.

"So fake US Marshals, fake credit card, you got anything thats real?"The officer adressed Deana.

"My boobs."Deana replied with a smirk.

Then the other officer came out of the house, and wispered in the first officers ear.

The first officer grabbed Deana, and pinned her down on the police car.

"You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can, and will be held against you in a court of law."

"So you gonna tell me your name?"The sheriff in charge of questioning Deana asked.

"I told you, it's Nelson. Tess Nelson.

"I don't think you relise how much trouble your in here."The sheriff replied.

"Are we talking misdemeanor trouble or like squeal like a pig trouble?"Deana asked.

"You have the face's of 10 missing people taped to your wall, as well as a whole lot of satanic mumbo jumbo. Miss, you are officially a suspect."He replied.

"That makes sense,"Deana said, rolling her eyes."cause when the first one went missing in '82, I was 3."

"I know you got partners. one of thems an older lady. maybe she started the whole tell me 'Deana, this hers?"He asked, throwing an old journel on the table in front of Deana.

Deana didn't reply.

"I thought that might be your name."He continued."See, I leafed through this. what little I could make out, its nine kinds of crazy. but I found this, too."

Deana looked at the page the Sheriff was looking at. on it was her name, and under it the number 35-111.

"Now, your staying right here till you tell me exactly what the hell that means."The sheriff said.

Meanwhile, Samantha arrived at the last address Joseph Welch was said to have lived.

She knocked on the door, and an old man opened it.

"Uh, Hi. Are you Joseph Welch?"Samantha asked.

"Yea."He replied.

"Well, I was wondering if I could ask you a few questions?"

He shrugged, coming outside.

"What about?"He asked.

Samantha showed him a picture of her, Deana and their mom she had picked up at the motel.

"Have you seen this woman?"She asked.

"Yea, she was older. but thats her. came by three or four days ago, said she was a reporter."Joseph said.

"Thats right, we're working on a story together."Samantha replied.

"Well I don't know what the hell kind of story your working on, the questions she asked me."He said.

"About your late wife Constance?"Samantha asked.

"She asked me where she was buried."He answered.

"And where was that again?"Samantha asked.

"I have to go through these twice?"

"It's fact checking, if you don't mind."Samantha replied.

"In a plot, over behind my old place in Breckinridge."He said.

"Why did you move?"Samantha asked.

"I'm not gonna live in the house my children died."He answered quietly.

"Mr Welch, did you ever marry again?"Samantha continued.

"No way."He replied."Constance, she was the love of my life. prettiest woman I ever known."

"So you had a happy marriage?"

He was silent for a moment before replying.

"Deffinetly."

"Well, that should do it."Samantha said."Thanks for your time."

She reached the car, then stopped and turned back to Mr Welch.

"Mr Welch, you ever hear of a woman in white?"She asked.

"A what?"He asked.

"A woman in white, or sometimes a weeping woman. its a ghost story, well more of a phenominon really. they're spirits, they've been sighted for thousends of years, dozens of places. in Hawii and Mexico. lately in Indianna, Arrizona. all these differant are woman you understand, but all share the same story."Samantha said

"Miss, I don't care much for nonsense."Joseph interupted.

"See, when they were alive,"Samantha continued."their husbands were unfaithful to them, and these woman, basiclly suffering from temporary insanity, murdered their children. then once they relized what they had done, they took their own lives. so now their spirits are cursed, walking backroads, waterways, and if they find an unfaithful man, they kill him. and that man is never seen again."

"You think.. you think that has something to do with Constance?"Joseph demanded.

"You tell me?"Samantha asked.

"I mean maybe.. maybe I made some mistakes. but no matter what I did, Constance never would have killed her own children! Now you get the hell out of here, and you don't come back."He shouted.

Back at the police station, Deana was still argueing with the Sheriff.

"I don't know how many times I gotta tell you, It's my highschool locker combo."Deana said.

"We gonna do this all night long?"The Sheriff asked.

"We just got a 911, "A officer interupted."Shots fired over at whiteford road."

"You have to go to the bathroom?"He asked Deana.

"No?"

"Good."He replied, cuffing her to the desk. then leaving.

Deana sighed. then looked at the journel, she pulled out a paper clip than smiled.

Deana made it ouside to a tellphone booth to call Samantha.

"Hello?"Samantha's voice came.

"Fake 911 phone call? I don't know Sammy, thats pretty ilegal."Deana said.

"Your wellcome."Samantha replied.

"Listen, we gotta talk."Deana said.

"Tell me about it."Samantha replied."so the husband was unfaithful. we are deealing with a woman in white. and she is burried behind her old house, so that should have been moms next stop."

"Sammy would you shut up for a minute."

"I just can't figure out why she hasn't burned the corps yet."Samantha added.

"Well thats what I'm trying to tell you, Moms gone, she left Jericho."Deana said.

"What, how do you know?"Samantha asked.

"I've got his journel."Deana replied.

"She doesn't go anywhere without that thing."Samantha said.

"Yea, well, She did this time."

"What does it say?"Samantha asked.

"Same old exmarrine crap, when she wants to let us know where she's going."Deana replied.

"Coordinates."Sam said."Where to?"

"I'm not sure yet."Deana replied.

"Deana, what the hell is going on? Whoa!"

Samantha hit the brakes hard when she seen a woman in the road. She sat for a minute breathing heavilly, then a voice came from the backseat.

"Take me home."A woman in a white gown said.

"TAKE ME HOME."She demanded louder.

"No."Samantha replied.

The locks on the car slid closed. then the car started moving on its own.

After going down the road a little ways, the car turned in a drivway, stopping in front of a old, broken down house.

"I can never go home."the woman said tearfully.

"Your scared to go home."Samantha said.

The woman disapeared and reapeared in the front seat.

"Your time has ended."She said.

The woman disapeared. then Samantha felt a ripping pain in her chest.

"Aurggh!"She screamed in pain, blood starting to pool around her chest

Then gunshots rang out, shattering the window. Samantha could see Deana trying to shoot the lady.

Samantha pushed the keys into the ignition.

"I'm taking you home."She said, stepping on the gas.

Driving right into the house, crashing through the walls. she could hear Deana shouting behind her.

"Sammy!"

Deana ran into the house.

"Here."Samantha's voice came from the car under a bunch of rubble.

"You ok?"Deana asked.

"I think."Samantha groaned.

"Can you move?"Deana asked, opening the passenger door.

"Yea, help me."Samantha said, crawling out.

She helped her out, then they turned around to see the ghost of Constance staring at them.

A dresser flew at them, pinning them to the car.

Suddenly water came pouring down the stairs. Constance turned around. The ghostly figures of two children came walking down the stair.

"Momma."They wispered.

Constance started walking toward them.

"You've come home to us mommy."They wispered.

They came down the stairs and hugged their mother. The three started going up in flames, and Constance screamed.

"I can never go home!"

Then they disapeared, leaving nothing but a puddle of water behind.

"Deana and Samantha pushed the dresser away, and went over to the puddle.

"So this is where Constance drowned her kids?"Deana said.

Samantha nodded.

"Thats why she could never go home. she was to scared to face them."Samantha added.

"Well you found her weak spot. nice work Sammy."Deana said, walking over to investigate her car.

"Yea, wish I could say the same for you. what where you thinking, shooting casper in the face you freak."Samantha lectured.

"Saved your ass."Deana replied."Tell you another thing, if you screwed up my car. I"ll kill you."

"Ok, heres where mom went."Samantha said, a little while later, while Deana was driving."Its called Backbottle ridge, Colorado."

"Sounds charming, how far?"Deana asked.

"About 600 miles."Samantha replied.

"If we shag ass, we can make it by morning."Deana said.

"Deana, umm..."

"Your not going?"Deana asked.

"The interviews in like 10 hours, I gotta be there."Samantha replied.

"Yea. whatever. I'll take you home."Deana said.

When they reached Samantha's apartment, Samantha got out.

"Maybe I can meet up with you later?"Samantha asked through the window.

"Yea, maybe."Deana replied.

Samantha nodded then turned around and headed inside.

"Sammy!"Deana called out."You know we made a hell of a team back there."

Samantha nodded.

"Yea, we did."

Deana nodded, then drove away.

Samantha watched her go, then went inside. entering her apartment, she called out.

"Jessie! you home?"

She went into their bedroom, and heard the shower on in the bathroom. She layed down on the bed and closed her eyes.

She felt a drop of somthing fall on her face. She opened her eyes and gasped, seeing Jessie on the ceiling, a large gash in his abdomen.

"No!"Samantha screamed.

The ceiling burst into flames, then Deana came running in the room.

"Sammy!"Deana yelled.

She grabbed Samantha and dragged her out of the room.

"Jessie! Jessie! Deana, let go!"Samantha shouted.

Deana ignored her sister, dragging her outside.

After talking to the police, Deana walkd over to her car where her sister was waiting, cocking a gun.

Samantha nodded at Deana, then threw the gun in the trunk.

"We got work to do.


End file.
